


Three's (not) A Crowd

by hookedonwriting1



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Choking, Cute Gil (Disney: Descendants), Dom Uma (Disney), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, I can't think of any tags right now but I'll go back and add more, Leather, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Orgasm Control, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Harry Hook, Polyamory, Sea Three, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Switch!Harry, Switching, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, also tons of sexual tension, dom!Uma, harry is a brat, mentions of drug use, mentions of underage partying, sub!Gil, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonwriting1/pseuds/hookedonwriting1
Summary: This series is basically all of the polyamorous sea three content that I post on my tumblr. If any of them get popular enough, I may give them sequels or make them into full blown stories, but for now they're just basic little oneshots, headcanons, and drabbles.
Relationships: Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Gil/Harry Hook, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Gil/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. Poly! Sea Three Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> These headcanons don’t really have a theme, just stuff that I think about a lot when I think of these beautiful rays of chaos.

(these don’t really have a theme, just stuff that I think about a _lot _when I think of these beautiful rays of chaos.)

\- This definitely isn’t a subtle one but Harry and Uma will literally murder ANYONE who tries to hurt Gil.

\- Like obviously they’re all protective of each other but since Gil is a little unaware of what people are doing at times, Uma and Harry will easily step in.

\- Uma pretty much distracts Gil by talking to him while Harry scares them and/or fights them off.

“Wait, I don’t understand, they just wanted to say hi-”

“**Gil, they were walking up to you with their sword in hand. You could’ve been killed!”**

\- All three of them have a history of nightmares (because clearly their parents were horrible to them) but Harry definitely gets them the worst. Especially when he first joined the crew because he’d get scared of his dad finding out he wasn’t a captain.

\- Uma was the first to discover this, as Gil joined both the crew and the relationship at a later time.

\- After at least an hour of trying to calm him down and keep him from trashing his cabin on the ship, the thing that finally got him to sleep was Uma’s story about a ‘night fairy’ that would come lull sailors to sleep if they let her come to them. 

\- He didn’t really believe it at first, but after letting Uma play with his hair and trace her fingers across his back for about 30 minutes he swore he could ‘feel the fairy closing in.’ 

\- Harry’s been a strong follower of the ‘night fairy’ ever since.

\- Gil first heard about it after coming into Harry (+ Uma’s) room late at night during a really bad storm that kept him awake. He love love LOVED it but also said that ‘no fairy would be as good at keeping him safe as his two favorite people.’

\- Harry gets injured….a LOT!

\- It’s kind of weird because he is a really good fighter so it’s not out of weakness, but he’s incredibly reckless and will do ANYTHING for an adrenaline rush. Like, literally anything.

“Harry, are you okay? What happened?”

“_Not much, sunshine. Just fell from the roof, not a big deal.”_

_“_ **Fell from the roof? What were you doing on the roof?”**

\- Turns out he was playing Hide and Go Seek with Jonas and Gonzo and thought “oooooh nobody would look on the roof!”

\- In a sleeping situation, Uma is _always _in the middle. Harry and Gil switch sides every once in a while depending on the day but Uma _always _gets the middle. No questions asked.

\- The one time Gil _tried _to sleep in the middle, Uma couldn’t get her arms around him in a comfortable way so she tossed and turned all night and was pretty cranky the next day. The boys hate when she’s cranky because she’s not as affectionate with them.

\- Harry LOVES cuddles. 

\- I mean, they all do, but Harry is such a hoe for cuddles to be honest.

\- He likes holding Uma and Gil, he likes being held by Uma and Gil. He’ll hold one and let the other hold him. He loves it all as long as he gets to snuggle up with his favorite people.

\- You know in What’s My Name when Uma plays with Harry’s hair and he just _melts_ into her? Yeah, he does that a lot. With both of them. 

\- Harry loves cuddles the most, but you know who gives the best cuddles? GIL!

\- When Uma is stressed or tired or just a _little _too angry, all Gil needs to do is hug her from behind or play with her braids or even just hold her for a bit and she can’t help but smile because he’s just too much of a puppy to be upset around.

\- And when Harry’s about to hook someone for the wrong reasons, Gil pretty much just takes him somewhere else and lets Harry lay on his chest for a bit. It almost _always_ works.

\- Uma used to be really conscious about her singing. Like every time she’d hum too loudly in the Chip Shoppe, her mom would yell at her and make her think she sounded awful.

\- One day, Harry and Gil were trying to find Uma when they heard a voice that sounded similar to hers coming from the ship. She was singing while cleaning up the deck and thought that nobody was around.

\- You would’ve thought those boys had encountered a siren from the way they melted into it. 

\- SOOOO they told her about it and got into this super long conversation about how amazing she is at singing and how she shouldn’t let her mother keep her from doing something she loves to do.

\- Gil was kind of the head of that conversation because despite his lack of awareness, he can give really good advice.

\- I honestly have SO MUCH more to say about these beautiful pirates but all in all, they’re really happy to have each other and each one of them would happily do _anything_ for the other two.


	2. Gil x Harry Headcanons - Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on my tumblr asking for "Sea Three headcanons for the year Harry and Gil were separated from Uma following D2?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t mention Uma in these, and I can make some HCs for Uma if you want me to. I just felt the need to focus on the boys

\- They didn’t think she was going to be gone at first. Both Harry and Gil were so caught up in everything that had happened at the cotillion that they’d just assumed she’d be back.

\- It was when Jonas asked Harry if he was going to be Captain that Harry had realized what was happening. Uma was gone, separated from her boys, and they didn’t know when or even if she would return.

\- Although he was hesitant to do so, Harry took up the role of Captain. It made the most sense for him, considering he was Uma’s first mate and therefore next in line in case anything happened to her. But thinking of that reality for even a second scared every shred of his being.

\- Poor Gil, he was one of the last to realize what was going on.

\- Like he was walking around just sort of unaware of everything until he heard someone call Harry ‘Captain’ and when he asked Harry about it everything just sort of hit him like a truck.

\- You know how people always say that people have different ways of responding to things? This would be a prime example.

\- When Harry first realized everything, he got angry. He became incredibly irritable and nearly every negative interaction ended with him threatening to hook someone.

\- Everything about Harry is just incredibly intense. He never thought he had to fill the shoes of his Captain, not to mention that the girl he’s utterly obsessed with is just gone…and he doesn’t know if she’ll come back.

\- Gil is pretty much the only person who can calm Harry down. And while it takes a while most times, Harry still appreciates it.

\- Speaking of Gil, while he tries his best to hide it, he’s pretty upset too.

\- When he first realized that his Captain was gone, he isolated himself completely. Only leaving Uma’s cabin on the ship for mandatory Chip Shoppe shifts and to occasionally check up on how Harry was doing. He was crushed.

\- About four months into Uma’s ‘disappearance,’ the boys started spending their nights in Uma’s room together, looking for something…anything that reminded them of her.

\- Gil never stopped asking questions. Whether out of confusion or fear, he always went to Harry asking him what was next for them.

“You don’t think she’s dead, do you?”

_“I don’t know, sunshine…I hope not.”_

\- Harry began to cool down after about eight months or so, don’t get me wrong he still missed her like crazy, but he began substituting his anger for a massive increase in his impulsive behavior.

\- Gil almost always tagged along in said impulsive behavior because he didn’t want to go back to isolating himself…to that sad, confusing sense of dread.

\- This impulsive behavior included stealing more than usual, getting into the occasional bar fight at the Chip Shoppe

\- But most of the crew had gone into such acts, these two boys had more…special ideas for each other.

\- You know how I said that Gil was the only person who could calm Harry down while Uma was gone? Yeah…he had more than one way of doing so

\- Sometimes Gil would just take Harry back to Uma’s room and let Harry lay on his chest, allowing Harry to speak his mind and maybe cry a bit if he really needed to. (He did).

\- But other times? Other times he’d take Harry back to his own room on the ship and let the pirate do whatever he wanted to him.

_“Gil, why are we in my room?”_

“You’re angry, you’re frustrated. I don’t want you taking it out on your crew…”

\- He’d be saying this as he slowly stripped to make sure Harry would catch the hint.

\- Oh boy, did he catch that hint quickly.

\- Overall, it was a rough year for the both of them. They never really found a “healthy” way to cope with Uma being gone. But, if they were gonna be broken, evil, and impulsive, they were definitely glad to be broken, evil and impulsive together.


	3. A Sea Three Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma dresses up for Halloween and the boys don't really know how to react

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote (and uploaded) this on Halloween night when I had very little time but a lot on my mind. It's my first sea three oneshot/drabble so I'm sorry if it's short!

It was the first time in a long time that Uma felt like attending an Isle party. Usually, they end in nothing but the wrong kind of chaos. Harry gets too drunk and starts threatening to hook people out of nowhere, Gil takes the wrong kind of candy from the Mad Hatter’s hippie twins, and Uma always has to be the one to take them home and babysit them. But tonight, tonight was different. Tonight was Halloween, and what kind of VK would Uma be if she didn’t participate in the most evil night of the year?

As she finally positioned the golden chain across her forehead to finish the sea witch costume she had in mind, she opened the door to see the boys in their normal Isle attire. She let out a huff as she walked over to them. “Seriously, guys? The one time I feel like going to a party and you’re not gonna dress up?” When Harry turned around to respond, he couldn’t believe what he saw in front of him.

Her silver, black and teal hair had been taken out of their usual braids and waved loosely like the ocean’s tide. Her makeup was seductive and elegant; a mix of dark blue and gold tinting her eyelids and her lips full with a hint of shimmer. Black and gold jewels trailed down her neck and across her smooth, exposed stomach. Her costume was a shredded, two piece set made of some kind of leather. Black fabric covered her skin and stuck tight to her body. If Harry had never fallen under Uma’s spell before, he certainly felt like he was now.

Harry silently tapped on Gil’s shoulder, urging him to turn away from whatever he had been looking through on Uma’s desk. It took him a while, but soon enough, the blonde finally turned around and took in Uma with a quiet inhale. The boys looked at each other, then back to Uma. There were so many thoughts crossing both of their minds, but they were scared that stating those thoughts would run Uma back into the Captain’s cabin and out of her costume. Uma looked to the both of them with her arms crossed, partially confused and intrigued by the boys’ silence. “What? Croc’s got your tongue?” A playful smile tugged at the corner of her lips. As soon as she saw Harry subtly bite his bottom lip, she knew what they were thinking.

Gil was the first to respond. He had quite a hard time getting his words together, he never wanted to say the wrong thing. Especially not in the presence of someone so…so… “Beautiful..” He trailed off, the one word echoing in his mind over and over again. He took a few steps closer to Uma, her soft smile and knowing eyes beckoning him. When the two were mere inches from each other, Uma took a lock of his blonde hair and twirled it around her finger. She placed a deep, heated and frustratingly quick kiss on his lips, Gil chasing her for more. She turned to look at Harry, who was still standing there silent and breathing heavily.

“You’re not going to say anything, Harry? I thought you’d like it.” She looked at him with fiery eyes and a wicked smile. She knew exactly what she was doing. Harry wanted to say everything on his mind at this moment. He wanted to gush about how he wanted to feel that leather against his sweaty chest. Harry longed to tell her that instead of going to the party and showcasing this godly beauty to undeserving eyes, she should take him and Gil back to her cabin and do whatever she pleased to them. All he could do was step closer and closer. Slowly, each step drawing him deeper into the trance she had him in. As soon as he was close enough, Uma ran her fingers through his dark hair before giving it a quick tug, nearly forcing her First Mate down to his knees. “Come on, Harry…tell me what you think.”

With a soft moan and a lust-filled growl, Harry responded. “I think the party can wait. I need this. Uma…” he whispered her name softly like a prayer to the angels. “I need you…so badly.” Uma immediately felt Gil’s hands trailing up her back as he began to leave small kisses from her shoulder to her neck. She nearly melted onto him, not expecting such passionate contact from someone who was usually so submissive. She danced her fingers under Harry’s chin, moving him back to how he was standing before. He wanted nothing more than to melt into her. The other wanted nothing more than to please her. She wanted nothing more than to make them beg and rough them up.

“Sure, darling. The party can wait.” She turned away and slowly strutted back to her cabin, her two favorite boys interlocking hands as they followed along. 

It was the most evil night of the year, but it was evil in the _best _way possible.


	4. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern!AU giving a sneak peek as to what a road trip with the Sea Three would be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do some Sea Three modern!AU headcanons to match with this? Because I already have some in mind but I don't know if anybody really wants them.

It was an item on their bucket list since they were little kids: take a road trip across America. None of them knew at the time that they’d be crossing that item off the list together, but they were incredibly glad they were. Uma longed to see all of the beaches. She frequently visited the tiny shore on the outskirts of her hometown, but she hadn’t seen anything near the palm trees and white sands and crashing waves she dreamed of. There’s so much to do at a beach. She could lay in a chair and relax, falling asleep with the warm rays beaming down on her bronzed skin. In the more popular cities, she could take a quick stroll across a boardwalk for an ice cream cone or a local outworldly fair snack of some kind. If she was feeling extremely playful, she could wade around in the ocean with her two favorite boys because she knew there was no way they’d stay still with such a large, wet and blue playground out in front of them.

Harry was pumped to see the big cities. They didn’t necessarily live in the middle of nowhere, but you’d have to drive hours to see any kind of skyscraper clump. He’s always been so enamored with the idea of something being big. He had heard of beautiful brick buildings with modernized furniture and movie theaters larger than a football field. Harry especially longed to visit the largest mall in America, located in Bloomington, Minnesota. Does he  _ need  _ an entirely new wardrobe? Not necessarily. But is he going to get one anyway? Absolutely. Thoughts of the night life zoomed through his brain. All three of them were 18, there were likely multiple night clubs that they could get into. A booming, music filled environment with colorful lights and a crowd more accepting of their relationship and his extravagant personality than many of the people in their grassy suburbia.

Gil was excited about many parts of the trip, but it would be the little things that would make him the happiest. From the wacky tourist attractions they would visit along the way to the local family owned restaurants they would stop at for the occasional meal, Gil realized that the smallest parts of the trip would make the biggest memories for him. Not to mention that there was something interesting to him about sleeping on and comparing multiple hotel beds.

As Harry placed the last of their things into Gil’s hand-me-down SUV, he felt Uma’s small arms hug around his waist in excitement. “I can’t believe we’re finally doing this. Gil and I have been working doubles at the Wingstop for at least two years.” Harry closed the trunk and quietly chuckled as he turned to face his girlfriend. They had been working quite a bit for this. They knew it would be expensive, and they definitely knew that their parents weren’t going to help much. So, for the past two and a half years, the three of them had been doing everything they could to earn some money for their trip. Harry was not only playing more gigs with his ‘band of pirates,’ but he finally persuaded his boss at the local boxing gym to make some extra cash teaching self defense. Gil had a hard time keeping a job, his lack of awareness usually making him late. But after Uma put in a good word for him at her mom’s burger and wing joint, he did everything he could to look like a good employee. Uma started working so many doubles that she rarely had time for anything other than school and work. It put a bit of a damper on their relationship, especially since Harry didn’t see Gil and Uma outside of school and his occasional visits to the Wingstop. But at the end of the day, they knew that all of this hard work would pay off in two months worth of time with each other.

“Well, it’s happening. All of our work is finally paying off, duckling,” Harry replied, gently pushing one of Uma’s ombred braids away from her face and behind her ear. Harry went to kiss Uma’s lips when the two of them were interrupted by a boyish, excited shout coming from Gil as he ran towards Harry and Uma with open arms and a lion plushie in his hand.

“Road trip! Road trip!” Gil chanted, beaming with joy as he held Harry and Uma in a warm hug. “We gotta get this thing started! If we don’t leave now, we’ll be getting into Dallas really late and then Uma over here will be a sleepy, grumpy mess.” Gil chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Uma and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on her head.

“The only reason you’re not as sleepy as the rest of us is because you’re knocked out in the backseat before we even leave town.” This was the longest trip the three had ever taken, but it definitely wasn’t their first. One specific trip was when the three of them were in their freshman year of high school and they had to travel 6 hours by school bus for a state theatre competition. Despite the rockiness of the bus and the screaming high schoolers, Gil was knocked out before thirty minutes could pass. Not only that, but he stayed asleep the whole ride. “Speaking of which,” Uma spoke as she went to open the door to the driver’s seat. “You’re driving first.”

Gil groaned childishly and gave Uma his signature ‘puppy-eyed’ look. “Why?”

Harry walked to Gil and wrapped an arm around him. “Uma’s made a little bet. You drive two straight hours with no caffeine and no pulling over for a nap, and Uma and I each owe you $5.”

“And if I don’t?” Gil cocked his head to the side in subtle confusion.

“You owe each of us $5. Either way, someone’s getting money out of this. What do you say?” Uma quickly shifted her glance to Harry. The two had made a little bet themselves. Uma believed that Gil would never give up the chance to sleep for something as small as $5. Harry knew that Gil had a strong competitive streak in him from sports and other activities they shared with each other. Whoever was wrong had to sit in the back seat all by themselves for as long as Gil was able to drive.

“You know what? I’ll do it. You guys are gonna be so broke by the time this trip is over.” Gil chuckled, confident that he would win this tiny little bet. Harry smirked and looked to Uma as if to say ‘ _ I told you so,’  _ and watched as she slowly opened the door to the backseat. 

“Alright, boys, let’s get this show on the road.” She mumbled, partially disappointed that she had lost her little game. But truthfully, she was more excited than anything to spend two months alone with the best boyfriends in the world.

The trip started off as right as rain. Traffic in their town was relatively light, and they crossed the state line within 45 minutes. Harry, being in the passenger seat, had the privilege of picking the music. Hard electric guitar and strong lyrics about being ‘original losers’ and ‘underrated youth’ blared through the car, making it easy for Gil to stay awake. But, just as quickly as Uma was able to find a comfortable spot to rest her eyes amongst the luggage she shared the backseat with, Harry’s hardcore modern punk died down to slow Nirvana grunge that was easy for him to chill to. As suburbian highways turned to blank, near stranded roads, Gil needed something to keep him awake and aware. “Hey...Harry, are you awake?” Gil asked, his eyes darting from left to right in an effort to prevent zoning out on the road.

“Uh, yeah?” Harry looked up from his phone and over to Gil. Harry could tell that his boyfriend was doing anything to keep himself awake. A part of him was conflicted. He could either pretend to nod off and leave Gil to lose the bet, or he could keep Gil company out of fear of what would happen if he were to fall asleep at the wheel. Thankfully for the three, he chose the latter. “How long do you think you’ve been driving?” Harry asked, using his words to keep Gil awake.

“Honestly, I don’t know. The GPS said the drive was going to take 6 and a half hours. So I told myself that once it hit 4 and a half hours, I could start looking for a gas station to pull over and switch spots, you know?” Harry nodded his head, but he became nearly bug-eyed when he saw the GPS said they would arrive in 7 hours. No...no this couldn’t have been right. They’ve been in the car for at least an hour and a half.

“Gil, sunshine, can I see your phone for a moment?” When Gil nods his head, Harry grabs the phone from the magnet nearly plugged into the AC vent in Gil’s car. He rolled his eyes as he realized what was wrong: Gil had either missed an exit or taken a wrong turn, extending their already long road trip. “Jesus fucking Christ…Gil, take the next exit and find a gas station.”

“Wait, why? We’re perfectly fine on gas.”

“Because you clearly don’t know how to follow a GPS. I’ll wake Uma.” Harry turned his body and slightly climbed over his passenger seat to lightly tap Uma on her leg, causing her to slowly stir awake and sit up.

“Are we here?”

“Hate to wake you, darling, but you’re riding shotgun. I’m gonna drive.” When Uma responded with a confused expression, Harry grabbed Gil’s phone from the magnet and showed it to Uma. She was just a confused and similarly shocked as he had been when he first saw that Gil had gone the wrong way.

“Jesus, Gil, tell me you didn’t do this to get out of your bet.” Uma flatly asked as Gil pulled into a nearby gas station and began to unbuckle his seatbelt.

“I didn’t even realize that I had done something wrong until Harry said I did.” Gil innocently shrugged his shoulders and switched to the back seat, an area that had been warmed from Uma’s sleeping body. Harry got into the driver’s seat and began to drive. 

Gil smiled as he snuggled into a nearby pillow tucked into the backseat. Did he fake getting lost to get some shut-eye? Maybe. Was he going to end up owing Uma and Harry money for this? Possibly. But the only thing that mattered was that he was getting to spend two straight months travelling the country with his sleepy girlfriend and his flourishing, overdramatically Scottish boyfriend.


	5. Fiery and Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma, Harry and Gil get sent home from Auradon Prep early due to a snow storm. The boys think of a fireplace to stay warm, but Uma's got something else in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've actually been working on this smut for like...MONTHS but now that it's done I can work on some smuts that people actually requested. This is my first super explicit smut so please don't judge. Also, I originally wrote this to fit some smut dialogue prompts I found on Tumblr. The prompts will be in bold. ENJOY!!!

The air outside was nearly arctic, and the howling wind didn’t help too much. Ice quietly tapped against every surface of every building in Auradon. Those who made the dull-witted decision to skip out on layering for that day came back to their dorms with high chills on their skin and a blue or purple tint to their lips. Uma, Harry, and Gil had all made that mistake.

School had been cancelled early that day, as did all after school activities. Some were happy to be sent home early, eager to catch up on homework, take a nap, whatever they wish. Others were upset about the cancellation of their beloved tourney practice or rehearsal for Auradon’s Speech and Debate team. These swashbucklers, however, only cared about staying warm.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Harry mumbled as he shut their dorm room door behind them. Goosebumps trailed along his pale skin from one muscled arm to the next. For the first time in a long time, he would publicly admit to being desperate for something. In the case? Warmth.

“I don’t get it...yesterday it was sunny. Like, really sunny. Did someone cast a spell? Is Auradon cursed again?” Gil asked as he walked over to their bed and looked for blankets, hoodies, anything to warm themselves from the frost outside their window. Uma sat on their bed and crossed one leg over the other as she eyed her boys up and down. Despite them being tinted a dark blue, Uma could not stop thinking about their lips. The cold skin trailing along every inch of her body as she’d curl her icy fingers down their bare backs. 

“Nope. Evie told me earlier today that they got hit with something similar this time last year. She had the perfect cure for it, though.” She smirked and walked over to the small fireplace in their nearly luxurious bedroom. They had only added tiny Isle-esque touches so far, and they did intend on adding more. But for now, their bedroom would look like a weird mix of their home on the Isle and the fresh, pristine style of Auradon. With the fireplace on, the boys quickly sped over to sit on the foot of the bed and face the roaring heat emitting from across them. 

The boys sighed in relief. But said relief was quickly cut in half when Uma stood in front of the fireplace, blocking some of the heat that would be warming them. She stood facing them, hands on her hips and looking at them with hungry eyes. “Well? Don’t you want to know what the cure is?” She asked innocently, hoping the tease in her tone would help them take the hint.

Harry immediately caught on, knowing that slight tease in her voice from a mile away. He smirked devilishly and gave a low chuckle. Gil, however, bless his pirate soul, was sitting there with his head slightly cocked to the side in confusion. “I thought the fireplace was the cure?” Gil asked.

The dark-locked pirate stood and tenderly greeted his girlfriend, placing a stray hair behind her face. “Hmmm, it seems he’s not catching the hint. More for me?” Harry quietly cooed in her ear. Uma smiled softly, inching in closer to him as if she were going to kiss him. Harry was swiftly surprised, however, when she tightly gripped his hair and pushed him down to his knees. Harry melted into the touch, loving the fluttery, fiery feeling he received when Uma reminded him who was in charge.

“Not if you’re gonna behave like that.” Uma began to walk closer to Gil, but stopped when she heard shuffling movement from behind her. She briskly turned and gave Harry her dominating glare. “Did I say you could get up? Stay there.” Uma gritted through her teeth as she turned to Gil with a sweet grin. “Gil, do you understand what I’m asking for, here?”

Gil could already feel his breath getting a hint heavier. He knew exactly what she wanted, but he had a role to play. This was a lustful dynamic the three of them had built far before they had decided to take their relationship in a more romantic direction. Harry was a feisty one. He’d have his days where all he wanted to do was tease his sunshiney boy more and more, inching towards the brink of release, but swiping it every time. He was bratty, too. Flirtatious and hedonistic as if the feeling of Gil and Uma’s bodies against his was a drug..no, a religion to him. He could be as teasing and devilish with Gil as he wanted to be, but the minute his Captain stepped in, it’s as if a switch in his mind, body, and soul flipped. What was once a fiery, near chaotic little demon became an obedient first mate, eager to please and serve his Goddess.

Uma  _ always _ took charge. She’d command every kiss, every touch, every lingering piece of skin on her and her boys. If she asked her boys to jump, they’d ask how hard..how deep, and they had to do it willingly. Because their Captain was merciless, brutal, yet burning ecstasy in punishment. 

Gil? Gil was the sunshine boy. Innocent and a tad dumb both in the streets and somewhat in the sheets. He was always submissive. Almost always excited. He would be a bit naive at first, supposedly fronting like he didn’t have a lot of experience. But once the foreplay was done, that would be the complete opposite. Gil is like a rabbit. Sweet and adorable but horny as  _ fuck _ . And that showed in his actions. He was needy of pleasure both for himself and his partners, and giving out a naive front was a part of that need.

“I, I think so? Can you...can you tell me?” Uma quietly giggled and slowly shifted herself on to Gil’s lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. She runs her hands gently through his blonde locks and placing a finger under his chin, leans his head up to gaze directly into her dark brown eyes.

“Oh, sweetie. Why tell..when I can just show?” Uma whispered before leaning in to place a kiss on Gil’s soft, pouty lips. Their lips collided deeply and passionately, dancing with each other in a fiery masquerade. Uma couldn’t keep her hands off of Gil’s rock hard, bulging biceps and Gil revelled in every cold touch she gave him. Harry sat back in longing, the sounds of their needy groans and content, quiet sighs filling the room and seeping into his skin. Gil quickly moved down to Uma’s neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave love bites that blended near perfectly with her dark skin. A small moan slips from Uma as she leans back and takes a quick look at how Harry’s reacting to all of this. She quickly pushes Gil down, his back laying on the soft bed. As she takes off his shirt, she leans down and cooes loud enough for the dark haired pirate behind her to hear. “Gil, why don’t we warm ourselves up a bit, hm?” Gil slowly nods, feeling his erection growing harder with every ounce of her breath he feels on his skin. 

“But...but what about Harry?” Gil looked up just for a moment to check on his kneeling boyfriend. He wasn’t quite a mess just yet, but the animal was definitely not liking his cage. His mind was racing, eyes fixed on Gil’s bare chest. He knew that as soon as Uma gave him the permission to, he’d ravage that naive boy enough to make Gil scream his name. The idea of pinning Gil’s arms to the bed as he’d suck and bite on every inch of his skin, teasing his hard, twitching cock until the very last second made Harry’s erection very visible through his black pants. Harry looked to Uma and gave her a gaze that silently  _ begged _ for permission to stand, to move, to do anything other than sit here and watch. Uma chuckled and positioned herself right on top of Gil’s growing erection, causing a pleasured moan to slip from the boy’s lips.

“We’re gonna give him a show first. Now,  **be a good boy and do what I tell you** . That won’t be so hard, will it?” Gil shakes his head, knowing that the moment he disobeys her he will regret it. Uma smiles and continues kissing every inch of his body, one hand gripping onto his shoulder as she digs her nails into his skin as the other hand rests on Gil’s right thigh. She perks her firm, supple ass a bit higher into the air, knowing it’d drive her first mate crazy. By the time she leans up to examine her work, Gil’s neck and chest are covered in marks varying in shades of red and purple. Gil whines at the loss of contact, but is relieved of the sudden loss when he feels her grinding against his crotch. In his pleasured haze, he hadn’t noticed that Uma had stripped of nearly all her clothes, leaving her only in a pair of lacey, dark blue panties. 

But Harry had seen every bit of it. He knew from the second she removed her brown belt what she was doing to him. He marveled how she swayed out of her dress to the beat of every possible song that was blaring in his mind. He nearly growled when she turned around and flashed him a wink as she removed her bra and tossed it to the floor beside them. Not seeing her breasts, but only the curves and divots of her back and hips was the biggest tease she had given him. He wanted to touch her so bad, feel her lips crash onto his pale body and please every inch of her skin as Gil lingered his tongue up and down his cock. But, like a puppet on strings, he had no choice but to stay still.

Uma continued to grind against Gil’s hard cock, loving the feeling it gave her but needing just a little more. She moved her hand from Gil’s shoulder to his blonde lock, giving a strong tug. Gil quietly winced and the mix of pain and pleasure that she gave him, but he loved every bit of it. He needed to feel her mouth on him like a fish needed the ocean water coursing through every breath. “Uma..please..I  _ need  _ you.” He begged, eyes glazing over with wanton.

At his begging remark, Uma leans down and growls into his ear. “Did I say you could speak, my little rabbit?” She ceased her grinding and stood up, motioning to a needy Harry to stand beside her. “I’ll have to admit, I loved hearing you beg. Maybe our needy Harry over here can help you beg a bit more, hm?” As Harry stood beside her, she pulled him in and quickly crashed their lips together. After being without her touch for so long, it felt like ecstasy to finally get some attention. They ran their hands all over each other, Harry taking every chance he could get to grip her soft breasts. He started to move down to her neck when she pushed him back. “I’ve gotta get something. You two have fun while I’m gone.” As she walked away, she whispered a subtle command to her first mate. “I want him a mess when I’m back. But don’t let him come, you got that?” Moving his gaze to the desperate blonde in front of him, he slowly nodded with a devilish snicker. Uma walked off, heading towards a special closet in a different part of their home.

Harry quickly rushed on top of Gil, stripping off his jacket and shirt with haste. Using his strength, he pulled Gil up closer to him, their chests touching skin to skin. “Wait, what did she tell you?” Gil asked in between quiet moans as Harry left even more love bites across his neck and shoulders.

“ **Shut up and take your pants off** .” Harry responded, to which Gil obliged. Soon enough, both of the boys were naked and revelling in each other’s touch. Heat, lust, and utter desire roaring in the both of them. Like an entrancing snake, Harry slithered down Gil’s chilled body, leaving both wet and soft kisses down every inch until he finally licked a long, wet stride up the blonde’s hard cock. The sensation sent shivers up Gil’s spine as he leaned his head back and let a needy moan release into their bedroom. Gripping onto his thighs strong enough to leave red marks, Harry soon became a little rougher with his tongue. Gil intertwined his fingers in his dark, messy locks as Harry switched back and forth between speedily bobbing up and down and teasing licks from the base to his tip. Harry had always been a fan of control when it came to Gil, doing everything he could to remind the muscle that no matter how big and strong he was, he’d always be a good boy for a teasing, devilish imp like himself. 

Harry kept himself trapped in between Gil’s legs, his pace growing quick and rough as Gil bucked his hips and let his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat. Gil could feel the warmth in his stomach beginning to bubble over as he longed for release. “Harry...please.” He moaned out as he neared his climax. Harry let go of his cock with an audible pop and continued gliding his fingers along the inside of Gil’s thighs, relishing in the small shivers and squirms the blonde pirate gave. 

“Sorry, rabbit. Uma gave me orders. I have to follow them.” He slid back from in between Gil’s legs and moved to straddle him. He leaned down to his boyfriend’s ear and whispered lowly. “You know how to follow orders, don’t you?” As Harry’s hand went to tightly grip Gil’s throat, the two pirates could hear the door opening and Uma walking in with an evil smile on her face. There she stood with a pair of red, leather handcuffs in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. Harry speedily removed himself from Gil and began to saunter closer to Uma, eyeing the cuffs like a hungry wolf. “What exactly do you have planned, Captain?” Uma let out a soft chuckle before looking over to Gil.

“Gil, my rabbit, lean up against the headboard, will you?” Gil quickly nodded and obeyed, shimmying his body so his back leaned against the headboard. Uma spun one of the cuffs around her finger in pure excitement. “Harry, help me out?”

“Gladly, Captain.” Harry purred as the two moved over to cuff Gil to the black headboard behind their bed. Gil’s heartbeat began to quicken in both fear and excitement as he felt his hands restrict to the tight, red, leather cuffs that Uma had brought up. His length was still standing hard and thick, almost painfully stiff from Harry’s earlier teasing. A tiny whimper rises from him as Harry snakes down to his chest and starts to leave even more tiny little love bites on his chest. Uma straddled behind Harry and grabbed a lock of his hair, using her grip to move him up and away from Gil’s chest.

“Easy, Harry, you’re making the poor guy miserable. Surely he should get some kind of award for following my orders earlier, shouldn’t he?” Uma smiled as she grabbed the bottle of lube and began to open the cap. However, instead of squeezing the lube onto Harry’s hand, she quickly grabbed two of Harry’s fingers and swirled her tongue around them long and slow. “Just in case the lube’s not enough.” She said after releasing his fingers with an audible  _ pop _ . Harry could try to assume that was the only reason Uma sucked his fingers so sloppily, but he knew what she was doing. He chuckled lightly and looked down at Gil. The poor little rabbit still laid a heavily breathing, silently begging mess. Harry took the lube from Uma’s hand and squeezed a little bit of it onto his two fingers before lathering them in the warm liquid. 

“Don’t worry, little rabbit. I’ll warm you up.” Harry smirked as he teased his finger around the rim of Gil’s hole before slowly inserting it inside of him. A small hiss of pain could be heard as Gil slowly adjusted to the penetration, but it wasn’t long before he laid there, eager for Harry to move his long, index finger. 

“H-Harry, please...s-stop teasing.” 

“We really need to find a way to shut you up, don’t we, little Rabbit? Don’t worry, I’ve got just the thing. Are you able to lay on your back?” Uma asked softly, a temporary pause from her dominating demeanor to ensure the safety of her boyfriend. When he nodded his head and began to slowly lay on his back, Uma straddled over his chest and began to capture his tongue in a heated, passionate kiss. In the kiss, Uma began to grind her naked sex on top of Gil’s chest, painting it with her wet juices. “Go ahead and stop teasing him, Harry. I’ve got just the thing to keep him quiet.” Uma ordered her first mate. As Harry obeyed and began to curl his finger inside Gil’s hole, a soft sigh of relief could be heard from the blonde pirate. Uma began to move her naked body closer and closer to Gil’s mouth. “You know what to do, little rabbit. Show me what that tongue can do.” She whispered before lowering herself onto Gil’s face. He eagerly went to work licking her folds, lapping at her warm juices like a thirsty dog desperate for water. 

As he ate Uma out, Harry slowly curved his finger as he moved in and out of Gil’s hole. Tired of being tame, Harry cautiously added a second finger and began to quicken his pace. Moans could be heard from both Uma and Gil as the devilish imp hit Gil’s most sensitive spot and the little rabbit grew even more reckless with his tongue. “Fuck, sunshine...need to be in you so badly. Captain, can I fuck him? Please?” Harry panted as his member remained nearly untouched. His mind went wild watching both his boyfriend and girlfriend unravel before him, but the fact that he wasn’t getting a lot of attention slowly began to eat away at him. 

Uma was nearing her climax, but decided that she needed something different, something more from her boys. She got off of Gil’s face and went back to straddling his chest. She lowered herself to meet his lips as she whispered seductively to him. “What do you think, Gil? You want Harry to fuck you senseless while I ride that thick cock of yours? All you gotta do is ask.” The two boys gulped in excitement as Harry shot Gil a look saying ‘ _ You better beg, you little shit _ .’ Gil looked up at Uma and eagerly nodded his head. 

“Please, please Captain. I need to feel you, I need to feel both of you. I promise, I’ll do anything.” After being silenced for so long, Gil felt amazing finally letting go of control and submitting to the two beautiful people in front of him. He’d beg as long as they wanted if it meant making them feel good. Uma quickly leaned down to peck his cheek.

“Good boy.” She smiled as she leaned over to the dresser and grabbed two condoms. As she handed one to Harry, she shot him a wink. “Try not to rough him up too much, alright? Unless he wants that.” 

Gil rolled his eyes as he watched the two unwrap and put on the condoms. “I don’t care how rough, just fuck me already!”

Harry and Uma chuckled and positioned themselves. Uma straddled Gil’s length as Harry rubbed some of the warm lube onto his own. “Well, somebody’s eager.” Harry laughed as he teased the tip of his cock around Gil’s stretched hole. Uma, however, was tired of teasing. As soon as Gil’s cock was within reach, she quickly lowered herself down. There was a small wince at the sudden entry, but as soon as Uma started moving slowly..up and down..neither of them cared. Harry, incredibly aroused and nearly feral from the pleasurable sounds Uma and Gil began to make, finally entered Gil’s hole starting with his tip and taking it inch by inch. His rough, strong hands began to grip onto Gil’s thighs as he began to move in and out. Gil, slightly overstimulated from all the attention these two were giving him, could already feel his head floating in the clouds. It was like the three of them were the only people in the world. He didn’t care how loud or ridiculous sounding his moans and tiny begs were, or how loudly their headboard had started to bang on the wall. All he cared about was the warm wetness Uma blessed him with and the rough, senseless fucking Harry began to gave him as he quickly picked up his pace.

Uma definitely had a good time herself as well. It always brought her joy knowing the pleasure of two of the Isle’s hottest boys was in the palm of her hands.  _ She  _ was the only one who knew the right way to tug Harry’s black locks.  _ She  _ was the only one who knew Gil’s secret ‘love’ for spanking and rope bondage. Technically, Harry knew these things too, but she was the only one who’d get to use them as tiny games of sexual torture. She loved it. They loved it. And they’re the only ones who play it with each other.

Harry could feel himself start to come undone. The warm feeling in the pit of his groin was bubbling and boiling like a pot of hot water and he wanted nothing more than to let it burst inside of his blonde baby boy. “C-Captain...can I come? Please, please let me come inside of him.” Harry would never be this submissive around  _ anybody  _ else. But there was something about the way Uma carried herself, both in and outside the bedroom, that made him weak in the knees. Weak enough that if anybody else were to see the two in moments like these, they’d think Harry was under some kind of love spell cast by Uma. But there was no spell involved here, just a girl so beautiful, so confident, so strong in her fight for dominance that just submitting to her brought Harry the utmost pleasure. For Gil, on the other hand, he was an amplified, sexualized version of his usual, chaotic self. Eager to both tease and please. After all, the more you tease, the more they want it, and Harry loved to elongate everything with Gil as far as he could until Gil was a begging mess. 

Speaking of begging, Gil’s pants began to grow quick and unrhythmic as his climax came close. “I’m getting close, too. Uma...p-please..” He whined as he listened to the beautiful music of Uma’s moans. 

“Yes, yes baby. You can come. Come long and hard like I know you can.” Neither of the boys knew which one she was talking to, but they obeyed the order regardless. Gil let out a huge moan as he came inside of Uma, knowing he’d have quite the messy condom to throw away later. As he came, Harry could feel Gil’s hole tightening around him. The warm, tight hole around Harry’s throbbing cock was enough for the devilish pirate to reach his peak, whispering both Gil and Uma’s name as he did.

By the time Uma had undone Gil’s cuffs and Harry had thrown away both of the condoms, the three laid sprawled out across the bed, both of the boys near drenched in sweat. “Thank wicked for snow days, yeah?” Harry huffed out as he tangled his fingers in Gil’s ruffled and messy locks.

“Definitely.” Uma smiled, staring up at the ceiling then lowering her eyes to the roaring fireplace. “You boys want me to turn off the fireplace?”

“No, I think we’re good here.” Gil hummed between breaths, taking in the scent and afterglow of his two favorite people. Then, he noticed something. “Uma, did you finish?”

“No, that doesn’t matter though. Making you boys feel good is fine enough for me.” Gil leaned up and looked over to Harry, cocking an eyebrow and letting a playful smirk spread across his face. 

“Well we can’t have that, can we, Harry?” Harry shrugged his shoulders as he began to leave little nibbles on Uma’s neck while Gil lowered himself to Uma’s thighs and began to tease her folds with his fingers. Uma sighed and closed her eyes, realizing a newfound love for snow days. 


	6. Not So Devilish Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through his own drunken stupor, a bratty Harry learns what happens when he disobeys his Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request made by someone on my tumblr including two smut dialogue prompts, which will be in bold.

The music roared throughout the dorm halls. Pumping like the blood roaring through all of their veins. They never thought that, after the life they had lived so far, they could be so happy. So elated, so excited for what’s to come. So...so... _ so DRUNK _ . It started out tame at first, the three of them took a quick shot with all of the other pirates to celebrate not only their admission into Auradon Prep, but the permanent banishing of the barrier and their successful attempt at getting all of the pirates roomed in the same hall. Then, music started playing, pirates started playing ‘Vodka Pong,’ and the next thing they knew, Uma, Harry, and Gil were getting pretty close to shit-faced. 

Due to her  _ incredibly  _ high tolerance for alcohol, Uma doesn’t change much when she’s drunk. She may slur her words a bit or stumble on a stair step, but her mind remains relatively normal other than a pretty large increase of confidence. Anybody who thought that Uma was arrogant on the Isle likely got said impression because they either let Mal’s rumors about her stick in their head or their first meeting with her was while she was drunk. When Uma’s drunk, she truly sees herself as the walking sea witch goddess that Harry and Gil (mostly Harry) make her out to be on a daily basis. She can be found proudly dancing and singing on tables or challenging anybody and  _ everybody  _ to a shotgunning contest. Drunk or sober, she’s always young and wild, but when she’s drunk..she finally feels free. 

Contrary to most of the Lost Revenge crew, Gil doesn’t drink very often. He either doesn’t like the taste, doesn’t see a reason, or just isn’t in the mood for it. The bad news about this is that it causes such a low tolerance that the pirates  _ never  _ let it go. The good news? Gil is the  _ best  _ person to be around when you’re drunk. Either he’s sober and helps you get home safe or, if he’s drunk with you, he gets 100 times more protective and compassionate. At drunken times like this, you’ll find Gil stopping fights between the pirates, hyping up his partners as they engage in their own alcohol-driven stupor, or cheering up the crying drunks in a nearby bathroom. 

But Harry? Harry gets horny and bratty as all hell.

The three pirates were happily dancing in the middle of a joyous, chaotic clump. Uma swayed her hips, singing and laughing with her boyfriends sandwiching her. Normally, it’d be way too crowded for her taste. But tonight was a celebration, one that they’d never get to experience fully ever again. She flipped her long hair behind her and let any kind of problem fall away as she grabbed Gil’s hands and raised his arms to the air, waving them around. Harry danced behind her, taking in every curve and sway he saw. It was already enough that he saw her as this goddess with no physical flaw in sight on a normal day. But with the alcohol flowing through his veins like blood, it was hard to keep his hands off of her. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned in close, hoping she’d be able to hear him over the bumping music. “I hope you don’t mind me getting this close, Captain.” He whispered, leaving a couple of small pecks up her neck and looking up to Gil with a seductive smirk.

“Of course I don’t mind, especially when it’s the two of you.” Uma answered, leaning her head back against his chest as she began to grind her hips a bit closer to his. She took Gil’s hand and pulled it so he was mere inches away from her. With a grin, she pulled Gil in for a passionate, heated kiss. Their tongues quickly intertwined like a gorgeous pirate’s knot as Harry could do nothing but nibble Uma’s earlobe as his pants began to grow tight. Usually, it’d be easier for Harry to contain himself in public settings like these. But, with the rum flowing through his veins so rapidly and Uma and Gil looking as beautiful as they did, it didn’t take long for Harry’s fingers to find their way around Uma’s neck. His long digits roamed across her skin like a hand eager to turn the page of an old book. In response, Uma quickly turned around and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“You know the rules, Harry. No playing in public. Get control of yourself.” Harry quietly whined as he began to move his hand back down to her hips. As he lingered, however, a smirk spread across his face as his hand trailed up Uma’s thigh.

“Why don’t you make me, hm?” The pirate chuckled as he placed his hooked hand under Uma’s chin, tilting it up as he leaned in for a heated kiss. Before anything could get too passionate, however, Uma moved to his ear to whisper once more as she nibbled on his earlobe. 

“What did you just say? Don’t forget who’s in charge of you.” She let the words flow smoothly from his ear to his mind. Harry loved belonging to his Captain. But at the end of the day, he was a villain kid. He was a rebel. He did like to stir her up every once in a while. Sometimes, Uma didn’t mind that. But if she were to let go of her power over him, it’d be on  _ her  _ terms. He knew that. 

“You heard what I said, Uma. You want me to control myself so badly...why don’t you make me?” Harry snuck his fingernails into Uma’s thigh, leaving tiny little marks that would be there the rest of the night. Uma huffed out a quiet, evil laugh in response as she grabbed both Harry and Gil’s free hands, leading them away from the party.

The three of them stopped when they found an abnormally large closet. Once the light was turned on, the male pirates were shocked to find all of Uma’s special toys that she had previously kept on the Isle, along with some new ones they hadn’t used before. Gil stood slightly confused but excited at the idea of a hot round with his loves. “Not that I’m complaining, but what are we doing in here?” Uma almost immediately pinned Harry against one of the empty shelves of the closet, quickly snaking her hand around his throat and putting it in a tight grip.

“ **If you’re going to act like a little brat then I’m going to treat you like a little brat. ** Strip. Now.” Uma hissed, seething with a sensual anger that made Gil’s pants grow tight. Harry slowly obliged, attempting to tease the pirates while still obeying his Captain’s order. Gil ate up every bit of it, taking in every pale crevice of Harry’s chest and nearly falling to his knees with hunger once Harry presented his thick cock. It was sexy for Uma, too, but she wasn’t thinking about that nearly as much as she thought about the punishment she was about to give him. “Good, now turn around. Hands on the top of the shelf, do  _ not  _ move them.” She barked to Harry before turning gently towards Gil. “Sunshine, can you hand me the red leather paddle from the black box? Our little devil needs to be punished.” 

“Of course, Captain. Can I...um..”

“Spit it out, sunshine.” 

“Can I watch? Please? I promise I’ll keep quiet.” He whimpered, looking hungrily at the both of them. He wanted that cock all inside his mouth, but he knew his Captain had other plans. Maybe if he could watch quietly, she’d let him have a reward. After all, it was only Harry that was acting bratty, right?

Uma smiled and pointed to an empty spot beside her and Harry. “Sure, sunshine. Kneel over there and you can watch all you want. But keep quiet, alright? I may need your help with our little brat here.” Gil walked over to Uma with the paddle in his hand, then knelt down on that empty spot beside the two of them after handing it to her. Harry waited in anticipation, his naked body slightly shivering from the cold air in the closet. But he didn’t worry about the cold air too much, he knew he’d be warming up any moment now. 

“A little bit of leather? Is that all you got?” He whispered out, his inner brat craving as much sensation as possible. His craving was suddenly satisfied as the paddle hit his back with a strong wack, leaving a sting on the area. Uma left little time for any more of his bratty remarks as she came back with another, and another, and another. Each smack on a completely different area of his backside, all increasing in intensity. With each hit of the paddle, Harry’s breath got heavier and his cock grew harder, leaving him near uncomfortable with his own arousal.

“You would want the wooden paddle, wouldn’t you? You dirty..dirty boy. The idea of a  _ punishment _ is that you’re not supposed to enjoy it. I bet you’re wanting something more, aren’t you?” Uma cooed as she snaked her hand around and glided it down Harry’s chest to grip his rock hard cock. At her touch, Harry near bucked his hips into her hand, hoping she’d pump and stroke it fast enough to drive him mad. As quickly as her hand gripped it, Uma took her hand away and gave his ass another smack with the paddle. As she revelled in his pained hiss, she glided the leather down his back as she spoke. “ **Look at you, grinding against everything, you’re really desperate for it. Aren’t you?** Normally, I’d let our little ray of sunshine here suck you dry. But, you had the  _ nerve  _ to break our rules.” Uma swiftly turned Harry around, his body near weak and limp from her touch. She pinned him up against the shelf, his naked cock lightly brushing her clothed bliss. He leaned his head back in a whine, begging to do more, to  _ feel  _ more.

“Uma, please. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. Just give me  _ something _ . Please.” He gasped, tempted to run a finger along her beautiful braids. But, at this point, he couldn’t risk getting punished even more than he already was. Uma scraped her nails along his chest, leaving long, red marks. She moved her hand up towards his face, but misled Harry as she put away the paddle on the shelf behind him.

“Alright. I’ll give you something. Go stand against that pillar over there. Face me. Hands around the pillar behind your back.” She ordered, smirking as he eagerly followed. Uma looked down at Gil, hoping he didn’t feel forgotten or ignored as she focused on her devilish brat. He felt  _ nothing close  _ to ignored. His breath was hot and heavy and his pants clung tightly to his stiff cock. He loved to watch, especially his captain and first mate. Seeing Harry’s naked body tighten and turn red with every smack of Uma’s paddle made him near dizzy with pleasure. “You can stand up, Gil. We’re gonna give our brat here a little show.” Like an obedient dog, Gil stood right up and waited for what was to come. His eyes grew wide when he saw Uma pull a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs from the shelf behind him.

“A-are those for me?” He gulped. His last experience with bondage was ecstasy, but in his drunken state, he didn’t know if he’d be comfortable with something so physically restrictive.

“Oh, no. These are for him.” She sweetly spoke as she walked over and cuffed Harry to the pillar he was wrapped around. “Now I know you won’t be able to touch yourself. You’ll come when I tell you to, not  _ any  _ moment before. So lean back, relax, and enjoy the show.” Harry used every drop of will in his body to hold back any whines or groans, knowing that they’d only piss her off even more and make the punishment longer. All he had to do was lean back, watch the show, and keep quiet. It’d be like watching porn, right? Just porn without any masturbation. Easy. Simple.

Nope. Not easy. Not simple at all. Harry watched longingly as the two quickly engaged in another passionate kiss. This one was rougher, more heated, and filled to the brim with lust. Uma slowly removed her jacket and top, letting them fall to the floor as she revealed her ocean blue bralette to the blonde-locked pirate. She tilted her head to the side, giving him access to her neck as she swiftly took off his brown leather vest and orange tee. Gil took this access to his advantage, branding her brown skin with multiple nibbles and love bites. Gil leaned his head back and let his jaw drop just slightly as Uma began to leave hickeys on his chest, slowly snaking lower and lower. He was so needy. Needier than anybody could ever be. And since he behaved, he was going to get exactly what he wanted from his Captain. With swift and efficient hands, Uma took off his belt and threw it to the side as she knelt down and took off his pants. Gil’s cock sprung up eagerly, longing to be engulfed by Uma’s beautiful mouth.

There was something so beautiful to Harry about seeing Uma on her knees. Something so unbelievably about seeing her immediately devour his boyfriend’s cock, leaving long licks along the veins as she bobbed her head up and down. Gil was already drifting into a dizzy euphoria as her warm mouth took him in. If Harry were in his position, he’d be reaching his hand down to grip Uma’s braids tightly, begging her to go faster. But Gil could never do such a thing. Unlike Harry, Gil was never one to break his Captain’s rules on purpose. Harry and Uma both loved him for that. They felt a little guilty at first, seeing that they had someone they could constantly make putty in their hands. But after a while, they realized that letting go and doing whatever they told him to was what made him feel so great. Because it was Harry and Uma telling him to do it, and he loved them.

Due to his drunkenness, it didn’t take very long for Gil to explode inside Uma’s mouth. He reached his peak quickly after enduring the hellish heaven that was Uma’s warm mouth and wet tongue. She quickly swallowed every last drop and stood up, looking admirably at Gil as she did so. “Are you okay? Do you want me to get you water real quick? Harry can wait.” Through his high, Gil looked behind Uma at his raven-locked boyfriend. Harry had been practically humping the air, rubbing his thighs together at an attempt to get some sort of friction. Gil chuckled and shook his head, his smile peeking through amidst his post coital high.

“No he can’t.” He said, feeling a twinge of sympathy for the poor, horny pirate across from him. Uma jokingly rolled her eyes and gave Gil a small kiss on the cheek before walking over to where Harry stood. God, he was a mess. 

Harry eyed Uma’s near naked form up and down, taking in the way her curves were locked into the ocean blue underwear she wore. If he could get out of the cuffs she’d place him in, he’d find a way to indulge her right then and there. A small whine slipped through his throat and off his lips as his mind raced with thoughts of how Uma looked under the clad fabric. “God, you are killing me.” He said.

“You’ll get what you need soon. But first, I need you to admit something.” Uma tightly wrapped her fingers around Harry’s throat, forcing his head back against the pillar. “Admit that you’re a brat. Admit you’re a brat and promise that you’ll never break one of my rules again.” Another pained moan left Harry as he felt his head slightly dizzy itself from Uma’s grip, a feeling he worshipped. But not as much as he worshipped his Captain.

“Please, Captain. I’m a brat and I swear on my life I’ll never disobey you again. Please, Captain, I need you.” His voice rang out despite being hushed by the beautiful brown confine around his throat. At this point, Harry would do absolutely anything to get inside his Captain. Her mouth, her glistening sex, it didn’t matter. Uma, both proud of her submissive beauty and excited for what was to come, smiled sweetly and sauntered behind Harry to undo his restraints.

“See, baby boy, was that so hard?” She gently took Harry’s hands and led them to a desk in the back of the closet. She propped herself onto the desk and slowly spread her legs open, showing the small glisten that had been growing on her underwear. She was needy too, and now that Harry’s punishment was over, she could finally show it. Harry immediately cupped her face as he kissed her with all the fire he could. He missed the feeling of her skin against his. He  _ longed _ for the feeling of her hand gripping and tugging at his hair. As he slowly broke the kiss, he looked down at the lacy, blue pair of underwear screaming to be removed and tossed to the side.

“Can I take these off, Captain?” He asked quietly, scared the question would cause another punishment. Uma smiled and placed her fingers under his chin.

“Don’t be shy, Harry. What’s my name?” Harry smirked as he ran his hands slowly up her smooth, naked thighs.

“Uma, please.” He spoke her name like he was praying to a shrine. With a nod from Uma, he slowly removed the underwear and brought the tip of his cock closer to her. The shine from her wetness entranced him more than any drop of alcohol ever could. He leaned down to mark her neck as he slowly entered her, wrapping himself in her ecstasy. Moans escaped them both as Harry started to thrust in and out of her, each movement heightening the pleasure even more. Their moans and slowly quickening breaths began to fill the closet, likely letting people at the party know exactly what was going on in this dim, abnormally large closet. 

Mere minutes pass before Harry’s pace picks up to a rough thrusting. Uma’s fingers are permanently interlocked in his hair, gripping and pulling at it as a form of praise for his perfect pleasure. Uma used her other hand to stabilize herself on the desk as she leaned her head back and lost herself in Harry’s thick, pounding cock. As she began to near her peak, she pulled Harry’s head down to lock his eyes with her as she attempted to speak through her persistent moans. “God, Harry, I’m close. Come for me, baby. Come for me like you know who’s in charge.” It didn’t take long for Harry to obey that order. He thrusted into her rough and deep, making sure she came hard and long before pulling himself out of her. His orgasm came powerfully and fast as he let his release cover Uma’s chest and stomach, screaming out her name like he knew she wanted.

Harry leaned up to the closest shelf, attempting to balance himself despite the dizziness and wobbliness of his legs. For just a moment, the two stayed in their spots filling the room only with the sounds of their breaths. “Wait...shit..there’s no towels.” Harry muttered as he finally caught his breath. Uma’s eyes widened as she realized the situation the two were stuck in. They both looked at each other, hoping their minds would click on a solution. Then, as if they were psychically connected, the pair landed their eyes on Gil. By now he had fully redressed himself, and was knelt down on the ground once more, watching it all go down.

“Hey, Gil, there’s a bathroom somewhere down and on the right. Do you think you could bring us some towels?” Like an energized bunny rabbit, Gil jumped up to his feet and smiled.

“Yeah, sure. Do you guys need anything else? You two are going to need some  _ serious  _ aftercare.” 

The two laughed as they noticed the other’s exhausted euphoria. Uma locked eyes with Harry as she responded. “We can go back to our place if you guys want to. We’ve got blankets and water and stuff. And I could use a shower.”

Harry had trouble holding back a low chuckle as he replied. “Mind if we join in?” To which Uma narrowed her eyes and regained enough to throw a seductive glare at the not-so-devilish pirate. 

“Only if you do as you’re told.”


	7. Poly!Sea Three HCs (Modern!High School!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized my sea three modern!AU oneshot got some AMAZING reviews so I wanted to make some headcanons to go with it! If you guys have any specific headcanons you wanna see or ideas for a oneshot, feel free to comment them. I am ALWAYS open for inspiration!

    * First off, this is going to be for a high school!Modern AU because in canon the three are 16/17 in D2 and 17/18 in D3. So there’s that.
    * Let’s start with how they met. Harry and Uma had lived in the same neighborhood since they were practically in diapers.
    * They’d meet up at the park down the road every day to play pirates (Uma was _always _the Captain) in order to escape the stuff they had going on at home.
    * They were the kind of childhood friends that made the “if we’re both single at 25 let’s get married” pact.
    * Turns out they couldn’t wait until 25, because they started dating around the 8th grade. Harry came to her front door with one of his flannels in his hand and when Uma asked why he was giving it to her he said “well if we’re gonna be dating, you need to have some of my clothes.” and Uma just shrugged and went “okay, thanks babe!”
    * Once high school came around, the pair were practically unstoppable. 
    * Uma was an active member of the Black Student Union _and _Student Council. If so many of the kids at school weren’t so biased towards Mal, she would’ve been voted _Most Likely to Become President_.
    * Harry took on high school from a more rebellious angle. His freshman year was FILLED with spray paint on lockers, petty fights with people who looked at Uma the wrong way, etc.
    * Harry had also become the lead singer and guitarist for an indie rock band called The Lost Revenge. If people at school liked him, it was usually because of his music.
    * By the time they were sophomores, people were inspired by Uma’s leadership and either scared or intrigued by Harry’s love for trouble.
    * Then, the unthinkable happens. 
    * Gil moved to Uma and Harry’s high school from a different state, so they had NEVER seen him before. But when they did, they realized they _had _to know him.
    * So, Uma volunteered to give him a tour around the school and the two clicked instantly. She invited Gil to one of Harry’s upcoming gigs so that Harry could meet him too.
    * Harry had already come out as pan, but since he’d only dated Uma, he had no experience with guys. None. At all.
    * So when Gil came up to him, all sunshiney and muscular and sweet with his “Wow, you guys did awesome tonight!” He had no idea how to respond.
    * The three started to hang out together more and more. Uma and Gil would go to every single one of Harry’s gigs, Gil and Harry would visit Uma at her job at her mom’s local seafood restaurant, and Uma and Harry would ALWAYS go to Gil’s football games (despite Harry’s small hatred for football).
    * How they started dating was kind of sad, but also kind of sweet when you think about it. 
    * Uma’s sitting in her room, chilling, listening to Janelle Monae (yes, she’s a Janelle Monae fan, fight me) when Harry calls her.

_ \- “Hey, Uma, is your mom home?” _

\- **“Nope. She’s got a double at the restaurant. Why? Looking for some alone time?”**

\- _“Actually, Gil’s here with me. Something’s happened. We’ll be there in 5.”_

    * Uma. Was. TERRIFIED.
    * Her fear grew even stronger when she opened the door to Gil bruised, crying, and under Harry’s arm. 
    * Turns out, Gil was bi. Openly bi. Some of the football players didn’t like that very much.
    * “I don’t understand...They were so nice to me before, then I told them about an ex boyfriend from back home and they all just..ganged up on me.”
    * They iced his bruises, gave him a blanket to snuggle into and a shoulder to cry on. Suddenly, Gil leaned up and kissed Harry. 
    * Nobody really knew how to react at first. Gil immediately got scared because he knew how jealous Uma could get sometimes, and Harry thought that he had just cheated on his girlfriend and his best friend.
    * But when Uma leaned down and slowly began to kiss Gil, it’s like something switched in all three of them. 
    * When Uma and Harry saw Gil that first day, they didn’t just want to know him, they wanted to love him. So the two became three. They promised to always love, support, and protect each other.
    * But first, Uma and Harry had to get even with the football team.
    * Harry simply just fought most of them in the school parking lot, getting his bandmates to help out. But Uma? Uma _snapped_. She slashed three tires on all of their cars and made sure that every girl in school knew what they had done. 

**\- “Homophobes don’t deserve cars...or girlfriends.” **

    * While this may have gotten Uma kicked out of student council, she didn’t feel an inch of regret.
    * So, throughout their Junior and Senior year, this throuple became known as the “C Three.” What did the C stand for?

**\- “Chaos. Pure, impulsive, rebellious chaos. But at least we know we have each other.”**


	8. Author's Note

Hey you guys! First of all I just want to give a HUGE thanks to the support I've gotten through this little collection of stories. To start, I am NOT ending this collection. I've yet to receive any requests for the Sea Three and with me recently starting college, gaining the motivation to write for them has just been kind of hard. 

HOWEVER....

I am thinking of dipping my writing toe into some other fandoms. I've been writing for a LONG time and I really feel like I'll expand my skills if I write for some of the more "popular" fandoms I guess? Here are the fandoms I'm in/wanting to write for:

\- My Hero/Boku No Hero Academia

\- Shameless (US)

\- Shadowhunters (Yes, I'm aware the show is over, I don't give a shit.)

\- Criminal Minds (More specifically Spencer Reid and Jemily)

\- YUNGBLUD

\- Harry Styles

\- The Maze Runner

If I were to start writing for any of these, MHA would likely be first because I already have some ideas. So please please PLEASE comment what you think and what you'd want to see. And again, thank you SO much for all the support!


End file.
